resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daget Sparrow
Welcome! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :BG7 17:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) No, thank you It's nice to finally be appreciated for something. It seems that every other gaming wikia I use, it always ends up in several hundred people signing personal vendetta's against my name. :You're Welcome! :I hope that won't happen here! The wiki is still very inactive (i'm going to attempt a spotlight soon) so we need all the stalwart users we can get... and you're one! :Again, if you need anything, let me know ;). :BG7 07:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) What I don't have. I love Resistance, but I don't have a PS3. Or a PSP. I love Halo, but I don't have an Xbox, or a 360. I want to make a machinima on either of these games, except it's taking forever for any of our production members to get a capture card. That's me in a nutshell. Insert new vendetta here (see above) What I'm about to say will most likely be considered blasphemy to RFOM players, and will probably get me a lifetime ban. So, here it goes. Don't say you haven't been warned. Now that the school holidays are here, me and some mates are going to create a Halo machinima, starting this Tuesday (30th september). For the sake of RFOM players and fans, I won't put any of our trailers or episodes onto this wikia. We are also planning a RFOM machinima at a later date, but that won't be for a fair bit. I officially appologise for any offence taken by my using of the word Halo. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 02:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Resistance Wiki Hi, I've left an important message for Resistance Wiki users at Talk:Main_Page -- I'd like to know what you think! Thank you — Catherine (talk) 00:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) New Admin? Someone named Catherine has made some guest appearances on this wiki. I then strolled over to the main page, clicked discussion, and read a message of hers. Cathy reckons we need a new admin. Methinks I have an evil plan a-cookin'. And now for something completely different. This has nothing to do with Resistance. I made this Bionicle video. Everyone I've shown it too seem to like it, so I'll see what you think; http://au.youtube.com/watch?v=fjN6mlkASHU Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Admin I left a message on the talk page of the main menu and I believe it's time we have to discuss about a new admin for this wiki.--Rgknight2346 12:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Your now a mod Daget Sparrow, I have chosen you as a moderator as I see your a good contributor to this wiki and you dedicated your time to work here, so I make you a mod.--Rgknight2346 13:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) * Wow...thanks! Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Daget Sparrow! I'm Richard, one of Wikia's helpers who specializes in gaming wikis. I'm just popping in to see if you need any help with anything. I can help by creating content, attracting new users, creating a custom skin for the wiki, template issues, and other things. So if you've got something you want to do to the wiki, feel free to send me a message about it. I've also left this message on all the active admins' talk pages.--Richardtalk 21:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Your theory of the Chimeran invasion - As the Chimera invade a chosen planet, they go through several developmental stages of invasion and spreading of the Chimeran virus. - - * Initial Stage: (Speculation) Beginnings of invasion. The Chimera crash a ship directly into another planet (in RFOM's case, Earth). Most likely, Crawlers are released, or else a pure airborne strain of the Chimeran virus is delivered directly onto the planet's surface. - - * Developmental Stage: (Speculation) As the initial stage progresses, the virus mutates fallen hosts into Chimeran soldiers, most likely Hybrids or Grims. Infection spreads as the Chimera attack localised area. - - * Aggressive stage: The Chimera first begin to use their advanced technology, such as weapons and vehicles, and first use Conversion centers to speed up the conversion processes, and to develop new strains of Chimera, such as the Steelhead, Slipskull, etc. Chimera begin to experiment with using multiple bodies to create strains like the Titan. Chimera multiply quickly, and begin to invade a wider area of the planet. - - * Advanced stage: Chimera technology greatly advances in a short space of time. Massive Chimeran warships, fighters, etc. begin to appear, and Chimera begin to use robotic Drones. Massive strains of Chimera are developed, such as the Leviathan. Chimera begin to attack continents offshore. - - * Migrational stage: (Speculation) Once inhabitants of a planet are all converted into Chimera, the Chimera launch more ships to attack other worlds, and so spread the virus furthermore, and the cycle continues. From before, page has to be deleted cause it's just your theory but here's your copy that you can keep and put on your user page.--Rgknight2346 14:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Compulsory Holiday Hello. Unfortunately, I (that being me) am headed off for a holiday for four days (that I didn't want to go on anyway). So if you have any questions to ask a moderator, you might need to ask someone else. I'm expecting lots of fan mail when I get back. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 06:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Purely aesthetic I'm not sure what you mean by a banner that goes across the top. Do you mean something like Lostpedia or Wookieepedia has?--Richardtalk 16:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Still here... I'm just reminding you guys that I'm still lurking around in this wikia...waiting to pounce... I am a Moderator, see. That's my job. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 07:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) http://www.mibbit.com/chat/#ResistanceHQ Hi please join the chatroom XD http://www.mibbit.com/chat/#ResistanceHQ To Mibbit: Thank you for sending your wonderful spam to me! I'm sure to wolf it down with a little shameless advertising while I'm at it. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 07:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Who createed that chatroom? I have such an urge to destroy it :) ~sorofin JOIN THE RESISTANCE Your Resistance. Your Way Confuseddotcom Daget I was looking through another resistance wiki when I came across this http://fallofman.wikibruce.com/Metastasis#Game it says Daget Sparrow on it. Did you find it or is their a sentinel that you named yourself after? if you did find it can you please tell me what it is about ~ sorofin What are those weird comic strips about? can you make head or tail about them? ~ sorofin Picture info I have been adding source info on the uploaded the images, and I'm hoping that of all the other pics you uploaded, if you could add information of where you get it from so it wouldn't be illegal or breaking copyright infringements. Here's the info template you may need. Summary